


David's Affair

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is sick and tired of his smothering and neglectful mother, so he decides to run away from home. However, when he does, he's caught in the rain while trying to look for a place where he can really belong and stumbles over to a Frankenstein place with rather interesting new friends, including his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something from my own sick, twisted mind... AnnaleaseTurner and I own OC's, Richard O'Brien owns everybody else. Read & Review!

David Jenesis stared out the window of his bedroom as he sat with his legs hunched up and he wrapped his arms around his legs. He slept in the attic now and he was a bit of a troublesome boy. He didn't break a lot of rules or vandalize public property, he was just trouble to his family. 

"Davey?" a female voice called.

David sighed, it was the woman in his life that made him feel uncomfortable for living and like a disgrace. He went to the hatch and opened it up to show a woman who strongly resembled him, in fact, this was his mother.

"There you are, David," Duchess greeted her only born. "Listen... Your Aunt Betty and Uncle Ralph are getting married today and you're welcome to come with us."

David snorted. "Why? So I can screw everything up and you just yell at me when we get home?"

"David, enough of that!" Duchess scolded with a slight hiss to her son, then she tried to calm herself down and took a deep breath. "This isn't easy for me either..."

"Mom, all you do is just yell at me for no reason!"

"David... It would be easier... When your father comes back home--"

David turned his back to her as he flopped onto his old rickety bed, folding his arms as he stared out the window some more. "He's not coming back..."

"Yes, he is, Davey..." Duchess said sharply, tears came into her eyes then, perhaps she was just devastated about her husband walking out on them when David was four. "Now get dressed in your Sunday best... I want you to be on your best behavior for Betty and Ralph... You remember them, don't you?"

Betty and Ralph, the only ones whether being biologically family or not, who truly cared about him. David was never sure if Betty and Ralph were biologically related to him or not, but he related to them a lot more. Everybody in a dysfunctional family finds at least one relative that is not in their nuclear family they can relate to. He sometimes wished he could run away and live with them, but he had no way of finding out where they lived or how to get to them to stay with for a while. 

David sharply sighed. "Yes, I remember, Mom..." 

"Now, David, I want you to wear that tuxedo," Duchess sharply told her son. "The wedding is in a couple of hours at the church. I want you to be well-behaved."

"Yes, Mom..." David said, trying not to sound agitated or like a smart aleck, why was he always punished? 

He didn't even do anything. He blamed the drinking though, ever since Mr. Jenesis left the picture, Duchess started to drink because of the loneliness of him being gone for so long and she eventually went too far, but she always managed to somehow appear sober for social rituals like this: Betty and Ralph's wedding. 

David got out his tux and got himself ready to get dressed up for it and look appropriate. Lately, David found himself wearing rather effeminate clothing and was never ashamed of how he looked despite what kids at school or adults would say. He even changed his hair, but not too much. He had a blue streak in it that seemed to compliment his hazel eyes. Duchess and a lot of other people would tell him thousands of times to quit doing that, but he dared himself not to listen. He wouldn't change for just being himself. 

Once David finally got dressed, he quickly brushed his teeth and combed through his mostly ebony hair. In his opinion: he looked perfect. David wiped his now minty fresh mouth and smiled in the mirror before going to meet his mother.

Duchess was curling her hair with a curling iron and looked in the mirror, while wearing her bridesmaid's outfit. She was very excited to go to the wedding, because of Betty and Ralph, and also, she was going to be apart of it, even if she wouldn't get as much attention as the bride or the groom. 

"This is day is going to be perfect," Duchess smiled as she let her light brown hair bounce back after she finished with the curling iron. She then looked to David with a cheerful smile. "Well... Look at you... You just look so handsome, like a wealthy, young bachelor."

David tried very hard to resist rolling his eyes, but he did. However, he was lucky this time since his mother looked away to get her face powder and lipstick. 

"Oh, this will be a wonderful day." Duchess smiled as she puckered her lips to put on her favorite shade of red lipstick. 

"Mom, do I have to stay for the reception?" David groaned as he leaned against the door-frame of his mother's bedroom. "That's so boring... Why don't you just drive me back home and then you can stay for it?"

"We will do no such thing, David," Duchess narrowed her eyes at her child. "Everybody wants to meet you."

David then sighed, feeling like he was literally going to die of boredom. "Okay, Mom..."

Duchess lifted his chin. "That's a good boy..." she then patted his head and went to make a quick bathroom trip.

David sighed. "That does it... I'm running away tonight... I don't know where I'll go... But anywhere's better than here..."

About 10 minutes later, David and Duchess got into the car. Duchess was shivering with anticipation while David looked bored out of his mind and would rather be in his room where he could do his writing or artwork he often enjoyed doing in his free time. He felt like this wedding was going to be just as dull and boring as the other ones he was dragged to. He just wished his mother would understand him, but she didn't... He often dreamed of going to a place to find where he really belonged so he could go the distance and that every mile would be worth his while. 

"David?" Duchess called as her son was daydreaming about running away from home again. "Davey... DAAAVIIIID!"

"Huh, what?" David snorted, blinking rapidly. "I'm up... I'm up..."

"Well I hope you are," Duchess said rather sharply. "They're expecting us."

David sharply sighed as he latched his seat-belt off, then went to join her. Duchess looked around for any storm clouds. She had heard that there was rain in the forecast.


	2. Chapter 2

When Duchess walked into the church as the workers were getting ready, she was looking for her dear friend. "Excuse me," she got their attention. "Where is the bride?"

"Probably in the changing room, ma'am..." the farmer's wife drawled as she helped her husband to cleaning up the room a little in time for the wedding. 

"Thank you..." Duchess nodded, then went along with David.

David looked to the workers and couldn't help but study them. He followed his mother, but she then told him that he shouldn't see the bride until the wedding, so she sent him to the kids' room of the church which was babyish. There were tables with juice boxes with healthy snacks and it was decorated a little. David saw the younger kids who came for the wedding, the flower girl, the ring bearer, and there appeared to be a beautiful girl around his age with another girl who looked slightly older.

David smiled a little crookedly, he barely smiled for a reason, he felt like his smile was stupid and it made some kids at school laugh. He decided to maybe introduce himself. What could he say? The girl in a garland green dress with white tights and dress shoes was the preacher's daughter. 

She might be too goody goody for him, but she looked very beautiful. He thought the farmer's daughter was pretty too, but he found the preacher's daughter more attractive. He then mustered up all the courage he could and walked over to the older kids who were closer to his age while the flower girl and ring bearer looked like they were in grade school. 

"E-Excuse me..." David cleared his throat, going up to the preacher's daughter and the farmer's daughter.

The two girls finished their conversation and looked over to the boy. 

"Can we help y'all?" the farmer's daughter asked, for some strange reason, David thought her Southern drawl was fake, but he said nothing about it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," David smiled sheepishly. "It's just... I never really noticed you two at the church before..."

"Daddy says we can come out on special occasion," the preacher's daughter replied, fiddling with her puffed up hair a little nervously. "Like weddings and funerals."

"Oh... I see... Um, do you guys go to school?"

"School...?"

"Erm... We're home-schooled." the farmer's daughter cut in.

"R-Right... We're home-schooled," the preacher's daughter was like 'sure, let's go with that'. "I guess you're school-schooled."

David chuckled at the term. "Yeah, guess I am... Shame... So, your dad's a preacher," he looked to the younger girl. "What's that like?"

"Uhh... I guess any other way of being raised by your single daddy," she shrugged, not really sure how to answer that. "Um... Who are you?"

"David Jenesis," the boy gave his name. "My mother is Duchess, she's one of the bridesmaids... She usually goes to church without me..." he shrugged, then felt bad about admitting that he didn't go to church like a Pagan in front of a religious figure's child. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Th-That's okay, umm... David..." the preacher's daughter soothed. "I'm sure you won't get in trouble with... Uhh... Him..." she pointed beyond the ceiling, implying God, though she didn't seem to believe in the 'sky father' herself. 

"Uhh... Moving on," David looked a little nervous. "What are your names?"

The girls seemed hesitant at first like they had come up with fake names. 

"Qvuinn," the farmer girl spoke up. "M-My name is Quinn..."

"Quinn," David absorbed that. "That's an interesting name..."

"Y-Yeah..." the farmer girl smiled nervously. "I think it's Scottish..."

"And you are...?" David looked to the preacher's daughter.

The preacher's daughter gulped a little nervously. "I'm... Uhh...."

David raised a brow. Didn't this girl know her own name? 

"My name is--"

"Girls!" a sharp voice called, making everyone turn to the preacher of the church. He always looked so ominous and mysterious and slightly overbearing when it would be right. 

"Father..." the preacher's daughter whispered.

The preacher gave a sharp nod as he came closer to the girls, looking down to them. "Girls, it's time to get you ready for your positions... Now, you two may sit together, but no tricks this time... Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy..." the preacher's daughter nodded.

"Yes, Unc--Sir..." the farmer's daughter added.

"Good," the preacher looked to the boy, looking curious to him and put his hands behind his back as the girls filed out with the ring bearer and flower girl. "You must be Duchess's boy... What are you doing back here?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, my mom told me to come here..." David explained softly, a little nervous. "Is the wedding about to start?"

"Yes, boy, it's coming along now..." the preacher led David out, following him to the room before the other guests, the bride, and groom would come. "Are you friends of the bride or the groom?"

"B-Both... My mother said she went to school with them... I never saw your daughter in school before..."

"My daughter is home educated."

"Yeah, she mentioned that... What's her name?"

The preacher seemed to pause, then thought of something that religious people always said before a meal: They would say a certain thing. "Grace."

"Oh, that's a nice name, I guess..."

"Yes..."

"Um, sir, where should I sit?"

The preacher shrugged. "Perhaps with my daughter and her colleague..." he gestured to the bleachers of people were slowly coming into the church for the wedding service. "We're about to start, my boy..."

"Right..." David nodded, then went to go to his seat with the girls who looked bored and their minds were wandering elsewhere.

The preacher took David in to sit down and get the wedding started. The preacher's daughter stood up, put a curtsy in front of the crowd and nodded her head, she then went to the bench and she cracked her knuckles a little and played Sunrise, Sunset on the organ. David glanced to his mother, he could hear her making rather unflattering comments about the girl, but he said nothing so he wouldn't get into trouble. The last thing he needed to do was to bring his mother in a worse mood toward her. 

Ralph entered the church and walked down the aisle as the song played for him and he nodded his head to everyone. He was just as, if not more, excited than they were. Of course, this was because he was going to get married. David looked bored out of his mind, but he attempted to look proper and like a young gentleman and played with his cuff links handed down from his disappeared dad to keep himself occupied. He wished he could talk with the preacher's daughter again, she seemed so interesting compared to anyone else in the church. After Ralph finished walking down the aisle alone, he smiled to his parents as he was ready and willing to have the happiest day of his live with his new family member: his bride and future wife.

The bride, Betty Monroe, to become Betty Hapschatt, walked over and smiled wide and friendly as always. The people stood for her as the preacher's daughter then switched songs to the Wedding March, as it was tradition. Betty firmly grasped her bridal bouquet and walked down the aisle as her father decided and traditionally went to walk her down the aisle. Betty smiled to everyone, but she gave a very sincere one to David and was like a more warming and loving mother to him than his own one was. 

The bridesmaids were very thrilled and excited for their friend. The preacher's daughter kept playing until Betty was there when Jeremy Monroe gave her to Ralph. Both the bride and groom smiled to each other and looked to the preacher as the song ended and everyone sat down to conclude the ceremony. 

David watched them, he mostly tuned everything out and kind of not wanted to be here, but he still felt glad to had met the preacher and farmer's daughters. He was hoping maybe that they would all become friends, but he was more interested in the preacher's daughter, he kind of fell in love with her. David lost track of everything, but before he knew it, the wedding was almost over.

"Do you, Betty Monroe take Ralph Hapschatt as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher finally asked.

Betty sniffled as she looked up at him fondly. "I do." she promised.

"And do you, Ralph Hapschatt, take Betty Monroe as your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher then asked the blushing man, blushing even more than the bride.

Ralph nodded. "I do..." 

"And by the power vested me in the state of Texas, I now pronounce you, man and wife," the preacher concluded. "You may now kiss the bride."

Betty nearly hopped as she and Ralph shared a kiss with each other. Everybody clapped and cheered for them and the wedding bells were ringing. 

Betty and Ralph happily ran out, meeting the photographers as rice was thrown about. Duchess got her son to come out with her, nearly dragging him out as everyone laughed with joy, except for him. David was still bored, even on what was the happiest day of Betty and Ralph's lives. David got out of the way and shook his head, he had gotten rice in his hair. 

"Yes, yes, all the close family..." the photographer said.

The preacher, the farmers, and an old spinster grabbed the younger girls and made them take the picture too. Once they were all together and Ralph gave Betty a kiss on the cheek then, the photographers snapped a photo, making everyone laugh and have fun again. David sighed, rolling his warm hazel eyes. Couldn't he go home now? Ralph chuckled and had a word with his best man who was known as Brad Majors, star pupil of school and excelled in science classes when they were students.

David looked around and saw the farmer's daughter and the preacher's daughter and decided to go see them again. "Um... H-Hello there..."

The girls turned to him.

David cleared his throat. "Uhh... Ahem... I liked your music..." he told the preacher's daughter.

She blushed a little in response. "Kinda had to take lessons against my will..."

"She's not bad though." the farmer's daughter agreed, chuckling herself.

"Um... What are you doing after the wedding?" David asked, rubbing his arm, very nervous around her.

"Helping Daddy..." the preacher's daughter gave a small nod. "We... Umm..." she looked to the farmer's daughter. "Can we tell him?"

The farmer's daughter shrugged.

"Tell me what?" David looked very curious. He knew it was rude to invade or snoop on other people's personal business, but his curiosity was very piqued. He couldn't help but ask.

The girls looked nervous and anxious about telling him. Before they could say anything else, Betty yelled out to her bridesmaids.

"Okay you guys, this is it!" Betty yelled out, she then turned around and tossed her bouquet blindly, allowing one of them to catch it.

The girls jumped and scattered to win the flowers. Of course the important tradition of whoever got the flowers would be the next one to get married. Duchess tried to get them, but she was beaten.

"I got it!" the sandy blonde-haired woman with a white hat and pink jacket and dress cheered for herself as she jumped up and down with it hysterically. "I GOT IT!"

"Hey pal, looks like it could be your turn next," Ralph chuckled, nudging his best man, then walked to the three kids. "See you around, David. Take good care of your mother for us."

David nodded, not saying anything. "Yes sir."

Ralph nodded back, then went to join Betty in his car after the limo driver brought it around. Betty and Ralph went into the car together and Ralph drove them off to take them into their day of happiness that would be their honeymoon. The crowd chased after it, cheering for their happiness. The church staff stayed behind to get ready for the next preparations for future weddings and funerals. Janet was gushing to Brad about the wedding and she felt fortunate that she caught the bouquet, now she could plan for her own that she had been planning since she was four-years-old. 

"All right, David," Duchess went to split up the three kids. "We're leaving."

"Already?" David sounded like he didn't want to leave anymore. "But Mom, what about my friends?"

"You don't need friends as long as you got your mother, Davey," Duchess took his hand, dragging him to go back home. "And you're still sleeping in the attic where you belong."

David looked to the two girls and sighed as he was taken from them. How dare his mother do that to him. All right, that was it this time. David was going to run away from home tonight and no one was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

David shut himself up in the attic. He had to get out of this horrible place he was forced to call his home. He also wished there was someway he could see those girls again. They seemed to be like the only ones who even liked him or cared about him, even if he didn't know them that well. He was told their names were Quinn and Grace, but for some reason, he didn't believe them, but he still wanted to see them again. 

"David!" Duchess's voice screeched.

David heaved a long-suffering sigh and opened up the hatch and looked down to see his mother. "Yes?" he asked, trying to sound polite and hide his hostility towards her.

"I'm going to have Brad and Janet over, you're welcome to join us for tea if you wish, but only if you're on your best behavior," Duchess informed him sharply. "They just decided to get married."

David raised a brow. "Just now?"

"After Janet won the bouquet, Brad proposed to her," Duchess smiled now, though deep down inside, she was jealous. "They were going to go to Dr. Scott, but Brad hadn't got his spare tire fixed and he doesn't want to risk it... I'm going to put on the kettle..." she said, then walked away.

"Okay, Mom..." David said, slightly irritated, but closed the hatch. He then found one a pillow case without a pillow and started to pack of it of everything he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he was definitely not going to stay here. 

Duchess hummed to herself as she put on lights as the sun was going to bed a lot early tonight and she had the radio on in the background. David snuck past her once he got out of the attic. He found some scratch paper and quickly wrote a note on it to say he was leaving and he left it on the fridge, holding it down with one of the magnets, and he was then off. 

David opened the front door of his home. He closed it behind him and purposely locked himself out. David lugged his pillow case luggage behind him as he left the front door and soon, he left his house all together and he was wandering into the forest. Luckily it wasn't like the mountains and there would be predators out for him, or would they?

The cloudsgot darker and suddenly thunder rumbled. David got a little nervous, but he tried not to let it bother him. It was getting very dark, so he took out his flashlight and waved it around as he walked the dark path of the forest, luckily he only found innocent creatures of nature such as squirrels, chipmunks, and mice, and no lions, tigers, or bears, oh my. David felt unfortunate.

Once he got closer to the forest, his flashlight's batteries died once he got out of the forest and he saw a sign. He remembered what it said though: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!! He saw a little light coming from behind the gate and maybe there would be a place for him to stay for the night, he decided to open it up and walk through as he avoided any possible obstacles as he was in the velvet darkness in the darkest night. 

David looked around and got closer and he felt a little victory. He looked ahead and he saw there was a light over at what looked like a Frankenstein place and perhaps a light burning from the fireplace. David kept going closer and while he did, he yelped out as people on motorcycles sped by him, but luckily, did not hurt him or run him over. He wasn't sure what this place was and he knew not to talk to strangers, but he kind of had to. Maybe this could be his new home. 

David could've sworn he heard faint singing about something flowing morphia slow and the lights came streaming into one's life. Into one's life. David kept following the light over at the Frankenstein place, burning from the fireplace. It seemed as though David had found the assistance he had been recquiring. Or had he?

David came up to the front door and shook himself as he rubbed his arms, he felt very cold and had goosebumps over his ivory skin. Luckily he could see the front door and he rang the doorbell while he tried to dry himself. The door creaked open to reveal a hunchbacked male with stringy blonde hair, David didn't want to be rude, but this man looked like something out of Mary Shelly, considering how he thought of this place to be like out of Frankenstein and this man was like Igor. 

"Hello..." the man greeted him in a nasally, eerie monotone.

"Erm... Hi," the boy held out his hand nervously. "My name's David Jenesis..."

The man stared at his hand. 

"Oh, umm... You shake it." David explained.

The man blinked, revealing his icy blue eyes. "Pray tell me why?"

"Umm... It's good manners..." David shrugged, not sure of why people did that either.

The man shrugged and took his hand, shaking it.

David then put his hand to his side after that. "Umm... I'm running away from home... If it's not too much trouble, could I maybe stay here?"

The man looked at David, long and hard, as if to observe and study him like he was some sort of experiment, he had never seen somebody with blue in their hair. "You're wet." he then said after what felt like an hour and a half.

"Yes..." David glanced at him oddly. "It's raining..."

"Yes..." the man said, a flash of lightning illuminated his face as if to show how eerie he was, but he came closer as he saw the terrible conditions outside and couldn't just leave him out in the dark and rain like he was a wild animal accustomed to it. "I think you had better... Come inside..." he invited.

"Thank you, sir..." David nodded his head, showing his manners and walked inside.

The man had a small smirk and allowed him in, letting him look around and shut the door behind him. David continued to dry himself a little as he looked around. There was a woman of pale complexion in a French maid uniform and frizzy red hair as she clutched to a banister, dusting it slowly, barely moving. 

David heard music behind closed doors. "Um... What's going on out there?" he couldn't help but ask.

The man slowly turned back to him as they passed the maid on the banister. "You arrived on a special night... It's one of the Master's affairs..." he drawled out.

"Oh, how lucky." David smiled, he came here by accident and there was a party going on, maybe the people here wouldn't mind since his prude mother wasn't there with him.

"You're lucky..." a thick voice said, David and the man turned to see the maid. "He's lucky... I'm lucky... Ve're all lucky!" she called out with a cackle as she slid down and tossed her duster to the man.

The man swiped the feather duster with a smirk as a clock was tolling. He walked over to it as it tolled and once it finished, he cracked open the door to reveal a very dusty chamber with a skeleton. David flinched at the skeleton, but he found it cool once he saw it wasn't moving. A little too late for Halloween though, it was November after all.

"It's astounding~" the man started to sing as the woman came behind David. 

As he sang, the woman joined in. The man's boring tone became live with energy as he sang about Time Warps with the woman and they did a move with their elbows together and they didn't mean to be rude, but they pushed David behind double doors and there were many people in coordinated outfits.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" the people chanted. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

David blinked. He never heard of a dance called the Time Warp before. The man and woman sang with the crowd of how to do it. David nodded, he looked eager to try it out and these people didn't even seem to shun him. They seemed to had wanted him to join in. David was so excited and he went among the people who smiled and danced with him.

"It's so dreamy~" the woman sang her own verse as she looked very ominous and mysterious, going to a couple of familiar looking girls, one of who appeared to have her eyes and the man's blonde hair. "Oh, fantasy free me!~" she then sang about not being seen and looked demented and ominous at the same time. 

"With a bit of a mind flip~" the man added to her singing.

"You're in for a time slip!~" the woman stood up from her stand and cackled as she stroked a bird's feathers.

"And nothing can ever be the same~" the man sang, offering him a donut.

David smiled, he actually did feel kind of hungry, he took the donut and ate it as the man and woman kept singing to him. After they did, they did the Time Warp chant again, passing the girls. David noticed the girls and did a double take. They had a striking resemblance to the farmer's daughter and the preacher's daughter from the local church. Coincidence? 

David then blinked as more people danced among him and passed a jukebox with a pink-haired woman who wore a golden tailcoat and was singing her own little verse about how she was walking down the street, having a think, and there came a man with a pick-up truck who had a snake of a wink and the devil's eyes, but she sounded devoted to this mysterious man. 

"Time meant nuthin', never will again!~" the woman sang, sounding live with energy.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" the party-goers chanted again.

David rushed over to join them in a line as they chanted. He even copied them, but was still slow a little, it was his first time after all. He jumped to the left, stepped to the right, put his hands on his hips, brought his knees in tight and did a pelvic thrust like the others. Once he did it himself, he actually felt like he really belonged around here. The man and woman set him aside though, they had to make room for the tap dance solo.

The glittery woman hopped down from her jukebox and it was then David realized she had been wearing tap shoes. David had never seen such stunts, it was actually really creative and unlike most boys his age, he actually liked the dancing and wondered if he would be able to try it out. The poor girl though. She did a spin and accidentally fell down on herself.

David rushed to her as the others kept dancing. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

"I-I'll be fine..." the woman smiled to him gently, even her speaking voice was high and squeaky. "D-Don't worry about me."

David glanced at her and studied at her, she looked familiar to him somehow. The woman looked to him and felt the same way. The woman popped her top hat back on and quickly went to join the others back to the Time Warp. David shrugged it off for now and went to join them back in their little dance, it felt like all his troubles had melted away since he got here. 

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" the people cheered one more time. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" they said one last time, then dropped to the floor.

David fell down last, not expecting it to happen, but he laughed and had a good time. This was the most fun he had ever had in his whole entire life. 

Meanwhile, Duchess finished making her tea and answered her door after someone had come to knock on it. When she opened it, she squawked with joy once she saw Brad and Janet, then hugged Janet instantly as she cried out to the woman as well, shaking a little in the hug. 

"Oh, congratulations, you two," Duchess smiled fondly to the two of them, holding Janet's hands. "Oh, let's see the ring, huh?"

Janet smiled, showing her new engagement ring.

"I knew this would be a good idea," Brad chuckled to himself. "Hello Duchess."

"Ah, come in, come in," Duchess invited them, walking them into her home. "The tea's in the kitchen and I made some peanut butter cookies."

Brad and Janet walked in, following her, and looked around the lovely home. Duchess put on her oven mitts and took the tray of cookies out, filling the room now with a steamy and nutty smell.

"Where's David?" Brad asked.

"Upstairs in his room," Duchess sighed, removing the mitts and shaking her head, she then noticed something on the fridge once she put the tray on top of the stove. "Oh, what's this?" 

The new couple looked around as they sat at their seats, removing their coats and jackets. Duchess removed a note from the fridge and put her hand to her mouth, a little shocked. It had been from David.

'Dear Mother,

I'm sorry, but I can't live here anymore. You would probably be happier if you didn't have me around. I'm sorry, but this was a sacrifice I had to make. Tell Brad and Janet I said hi and I'm sorry that I had missed them. 

Your Best Regards from your son, 

\- David.'

"H-He's run away..." Duchess trembled.

Brad and Janet looked to their slightly older school friend. 

"Something the matter, Dutchy?" Janet asked in slight worry for her as she looked ill suddenly.

Duchess sniffled as she folded up the paper. "David's run away..."

"Oh, no!" Janet gasped.

Brad's face paled, he couldn't imagine being one to know someone to go through that. "W-Where's he run away to?"

"It doesn't say," Duchess said as she looked around the paper, but there was no idea or address of where David said he would be going to. "Oh... Why would he run away?"

"I don't know, Duchess," Brad stood up, being strong and protective as usual. "We better go find him. Who knows what's probably happened to him?"

"Oh, I better go look for him..." Duchess cooed. "He's my son after all."

"Yes, but we're your friends," Janet said as Brad got her jacket on for him after he zipped up his coat. "We help each other."

"Okay... Only if you want to."

"Of course we do." Brad and Janet told her together.

"Okay... We better go now..." Duchess agreed, she went to the door and went out with them.

"Brad, you don't suppose David is hurt too bad, do you?"

"Who knows, Janet? Who knows?"


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Frankenstein Place, David was sitting on the floor with the others. He was next to the girls he once knew, but they were different.

"Quinn and Grace?" David looked to them.

"Who?" the blonde girl asked.

"Uhh..." the dark-haired girl wasn't sure what to say. 

David knew it couldn't be a coincidence. "Is that you guys?"

The blonde girl sighed, they had to tell him. "David... Ve're Quinn and Grace..."

"Miracle!" the dark-haired girl whispered loudly to her.

"Ve should tell him... He has a right to know, maybe he von't tell anyvun else." the blonde girl insisted, then looked back to David. 

It was then David realized that this girl talked a lot like the red-headed maid. "Are you the same girls from the church?"

"Yes..." the blonde girl murmured, slowly nodding her head. "Ve should introduce ourselves a little better... My name is Miracle Vitus... And this is my best friend... Little Precious Furter... But ve call her 'LP' for short."

The dark-haired girl weakly waved her hand, pressing her glasses back around her sepia eyes. "Sorry we had to lie to you..."

"It's okay... But, why would you do that?" David wanted to know. "Don't you trust me?"

"Sure ve do, but Uncle Frank and my parents told us to..." Miracle explained. "You seem like a nice boy though..."

"Unlike that woman that was dragging you everywhere." LP added.

"You mean my mother?" David nearly rolled his eyes. "It's okay... Mom and I don't talk much anyway... She probably doesn't even know that I'm gone."

"You ran avay?" Miracle asked.

"Mm-hmm..." David nodded. "So, do you guys, like... Live here?"

The girls smiled and nodded, maybe he could become apart of their family if he wanted to. He was a lot different than most people they have seen around Denton. There was suddenly thumps and beats, making everyone stand up and the girls did to.

"Get up," LP whispered sharply to David. "Daddy's about to make his entrance."

"Daddy?" David repeated once he stood up, dusting himself clean, then stood with the girls. "The reverand lives here too?"

"That's a long story... We'll tell you later... And he's not a preacher here..."

"What is he then?"

"You'll find out." Miracle said to him quietly, knowing that LP's 'daddy' hated to be interrupted.

David looked to see an elevator slowly coming down. He kind of walked closer to it and then saw a pale face that was heavily made-up with curly black hair. Once the gate opened, this figure smiled to him, to reveal a deep and velvet voice that could make anyone weak in the knees or ankles. 

David was surprised that this figure knew about him coming and mentioned his handyman, making the red-haired woman look back at the balding blonde man, then look away briefly. David watched this figure go as the hair bounced within his steps and it was then David noticed that under the cloak, he was wearing diamond black heels, but he said nothing of it. If this person wanted to wear feminine clothing, he wouldn't protest about it, it was the person's lifestyle choice, not his, though his mother was highly against it and anybody who wanted to live as the opposite sex they were assigned at birth.

"I'm not much of a man by the day, but by night, I'm one Hell of a lover~" the figure sang, then threw off his cloak to reveal his corset, garter belt, fishnet stockings, and was a cross-dresser it seemed. "I'm just a sweet transvestite... From Transsexual, Transylvania~" 

David blinked, he still wasn't against it, but it was a bit shocking to see that this man was wearing those clothes. From the man's appearance, he actually expected him to be a vampire, he probably hated himself for thinking that from watching scary movies whenever his mom was away, which was often. The man walked from the stage and invited David to stay, even playing with him a bit before he went to get water from a cooler.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't mean to intrude," David told him as he followed the man around as he smiled down to him, shaking everyone's hands as this was his party. "Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

"You want to stay here, boy?" the man asked, he sounded surprised, but he was still smiling, nearly grinning like the Cheshire Cat from the Wonderland fable. 

"I-If that's okay... I just ran away from home because of my mom... If you want me to leave, I understand, just please don't shut me out so quickly..."

The man smirked and splashed some water playfully and looked to the boy. "You want to stay with me? Well, how 'bout that?" he chuckled, then patted the boy on the head. "Well, babe... Don't you panic..." he said, then went back on stage as he sang again, with the pink-haired woman, the red-haired woman and the balding blonde man joining him and the girls came too and he sat on the throne with his legs. "Why don't you stay for the night?~"

"Night!" Miracle repeated.

"Or how maybe a bite?~" the man then asked.

"Bite!" LP repeated, licking her lips, despite this man being her father.

The man sang, mentioning he had been making a man as he played with the man's blonde hair, making him flinch in disgust, but he said nothing. The transvestite then stood up and slapped himself on the butt as he shook and continued to sing while the others joined him about being a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.

"So," the transvestite continued, looking to David. "Come up to the lab... And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with anti--" he paused on purpose.

David looked to him, anxious for him to finish that sentence, he didn't know why, but he felt so tempted now. 

"Pation." the transvestite finished. He mentioned about fixing the cause, but not the symptom as the gate shut on him and went up with him, finishing the song.

The crowd cheered and clapped for him as they walked along. Except for the girls and the three others who appeared to be servants. The man and woman were drying him and cleaning him up, seeming to strip him of his wet clothing. David thought this was a custom in their house, so he just decided to go along with it. And he thought his visits to his grandparents were demeaning.

"Oh, slowly, slowly, it's too nice a job to rush!" the pink-haired woman called as she eyed the boy. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"David," the boy said, flinching at some grabbing from the man and woman. "David Jenesis... You look familiar... Have we met?"

"I don't think so..." the woman said, her blue-green eyes seem to flash at him, she collected the clothes once the handyman and domestic were done ridding him of anything else he had worn, but they let him keep his underwear for obvious reasons. "You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory... Some people would give their right arm for the privilege!"

"Your dad's a scientist?" David asked LP in interest.

"Uh-huh, he's got a project on the way," LP nodded with a proud smile. "Daddy's a genius for this."

The handyman seemed to grunt in slight disgust about hearing that as they walked by, he took a sip from a bottle of wine, having poured some into a glass. 

"Come along, boy, the Master doesn't like to be kept vaiting," the domestic told him, getting him in with the girls, it was a little crowded, but they had to get up there. "SHIFT IT!"

Once they were all in, the handyman dropped the bottle, shattering it into pieces on the floor, but would clean it up later. He walked inside with them and shut the door after them, slowly going up with them. 

"So, which one of you is Frank's wife?" David asked, assuming at least one of the women must have been LP's mother, he had a daughter after all.

This made the girls snicker for some reason.

"The Master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be," the handyman told the boy. "We are simply his... Servants..." 

"Oh..." David said, staring at the floor, he was embarrassed to make eye contact with LP since he was nearly stark naked.


	5. Chapter 5

Brad, Janet, and Duchess were riding in Brad's car. The man kept trying to clear the windshield with his wipers, he was hoping that the storm wouldn't affect his driving and it would lead to an unfortunate accident. Janet snacked on one of Duchess's cookies as she looked around, then offered some to Brad, but he shook his head with an apologetic smile as he kept trying to drive.

Duchess was bored of the radio and turned it off as it was playing Richard Nixon. "Honestly Brad, why is Nixon on your radio?"

"Hey, I happen to like this policy!" Brad snapped in defense, he had taped the debate on the president and had it play in his car so he could listen to it whenever he wanted. 

Duchess rolled her eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh in the back-seat. 

Janet finished the cookie, then noticed Brad had trouble as he stopped, but they couldn't be let out. "What's the matter, darling?"

Brad cleared up the window for them to see, then saw a DEAD END. "Looks like we took the wrong fork in the road a few miles back... I guess we should turn around..." he looked behind him as he drove the car in reverse, but suddenly there was a BANG! that shook them all.

"BRADLEY!" Duchess called out.

Janet was just as shocked. "What was that bang!?"

"Must've hit a pot-hole," Brad growled, slamming the steering wheel with his hand. "Dammit! I knew I should've gotten that spare tire fixed! You two stay in the car, I'll look to see if I can get any help."

"Where are you gonna do?" Duchess sighed. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"She's right." Janet nodded in agreement.

It looked like they were stuck in the car for now and they had no idea what to do next. Maybe somebody driving by would see them and help them out. Darn the luck.

Back in the castle, the elevator finally stopped and the gate opened up, revealing the transvestite, named Frank, that David had seen earlier. He wore a green lab coat and was holding pink gloves in his hands. The party guests were all standing at the top of the stands. David had to wonder how they got there. The handyman let the kids out with the girls trailing behind and they were silent, it was so deathly quiet. David felt worried about even coughing to break the silence. 

Frank looked at everyone, then saw his handyman and took the glass from him, then looked to the ones among the elevator. "Magenta..." he called.

The domestic came from the kids.

"Columbia."

The sparkly woman, now without her coat and hat, also stepped out.

"Go assist Riff Raff," Frank demanded, then let the girls go and stepped forward, letting out his hand with a creeping grin emerging on his face. "The girls and I shall entertain... Umm... Erm.... Hmm..." he chuckled, not knowing the boy's name.

"I'm David Jenesis, sir," the boy shook hands with the cross-dressing male, he had to admit that this man was a lot like the preacher from the church, but he said nothing of it. "Thank you for letting me in, Dr--"

"Furter," Frank nodded. "Dr. Frank-N-Furter."

David realized how his name sounded. He tried not to laugh, he didn't want to pick on Frank for that name, but it was actually kind of funny to actually be named that. 

"Are you from Denton, David?" Frank asked as he walked with the boy, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Yeah, I've lived here all my life, sir and I've never seen anything or anyone like you before..." David said with a smile, he kind of smiled crookedly, it was actually kind of cute. "I go to school around here too."

"How lovely... My daughter is home-educated," Frank said, which reminded David a lot of when the preacher told him 'Grace' was home-educated herself. "Have you met the girls, David?"

"Yes..." David kept his voice to a respective level. "Your daughter is named Little Precious. That's such a beautiful name."

"Yes, well, that's what she is to me," Frank smiled to him. "When she was born, she was my little precious baby..."

David smiled, at least Frank seemed like a decent enough father figure. 

"Do you have any tattoos, David?" Frank asked then, handing the boy a white coat to put on as he was alone in his underwear.

David blushed at the answer as he took the coat, buttoning it up a little to keep him warm and less vulnerable, he smiled a little sheepishly and shook his head. "I would like one though..."

Frank had a small grin, this boy seemed very interesting and exotic for someone of his... Status.

"Everything is in readiness, Master," Riff Raff crept over, interrupting the transvestite and ambiguous boy. "We merely await your word..."

Frank's smile disappeared, he nearly shoved the glass in Riff Raff's face and walked off, his heels clicking across the tiled floor of his lab. LP and Miracle went to stand on both sides of David. 

"Tonight!" Frank boomed into a microphone with the girls, Magenta and Columbia, joining him. "My unconventional conventalists..." he chuckled with the crowd as they shared a laugh with him. "You are about to witness a scientific breakthrough in biochemical research! And... Paradise... Is to be mine!"

This made everyone briefly clap for him, but they quickly stopped for him to continue his speech. David paid full attention, Frank seemed like a great speaker. Frank kept his announcement and even snapped his gloves as he kept speaking and spoke of science, Magenta and Columbia joined in when he mentioned something of an 'accident'.

"Yes... I have that knowledge," Frank was almost through. "For I, hold the secret, to life... Itself!"

This made the crowd cheer for him again, but more wild. They even had noisemakers and horns as he walked from his stand and went over to a red tank that was covered up. When he put on one pink glove, he put his hand up to silence them and they did.

"You see, you are fortunate," Frank said, snapping his other glove on, then putting his hands together. "For tonight... Is the night, my beautiful creature is destined... To be BORN!"

David's jaw dropped. Frank had the secret to life and he had made it a reality? Frank turned to the tank, Magenta and Columbia were fumbling with the cover over top of it and once they finally moved it, he let out an outburst, making the crowd looked shocked. They saw a bandaged up body inside of it with some water. 

David felt like he was in a science-fiction movie, but it was really happening. This even felt like a dream. Frank barked commands to Riff Raff while David was now seriously shivering with anticipation. LP glanced to David every once in a while and would look away with a blush. Miracle often caught it and she had a smirk. LP must have been in love with David. 

Frank looked into the tank until a lever was lowered that had red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet nozzles. The scientist was laughing and the lights flashed as he reached for it and spun them all to let the rainbow liquid fall into the water. Every other second, the body was lighting up and even at one point, David could have sworn he saw the body's skeleton. 

LP clung to David, which then made him blush. 

David put his arms back around her and gently patted her back. "It's alright, Precious..." he whispered, calling her that without the 'Little'. 

LP looked up to him and felt safer with him. Miracle decided to help comfort LP, after all, even if she wasn't a servant like her parents, she was technically a bodyguard for LP, but they were still the best of friends. The lights kept flashing and the machine whirred. After one big blast of bright light, the body's hands were shaking and grabbed the sides of the tank, pulling itself up. Frank looked like he was the one with anticipation. Riff Raff pulled off the top bandage, which covered the body's head, showing a nearly tanned body with baby blue eyes and a flock of flowing blonde hair. 

"Oh, Rocky!" Frank gasped with delight, seeming to lick his lips.

The body who seemed to had been named Rocky looked at Frank and growled a little. Riff Raff cackled as he spun the wheel, making Rocky rise up as he started to somehow sing. David was amazed by Frank's abilities. 

He had the secret to life itself and it was right there alive and moving, well, after Riff Raff lowered him back on the tank after Frank kicked him in the back with his sharp heel. David had seen that and frowned to Frank. That wasn't very nice. 

Rocky jumped down and kept singing as Magenta and Columbia were using scissors to cut his bandages off. Even the conventionalists were joining in with Rocky's song. LP and Miracle randomly danced as Rocky was now being chased by Frank all over the lab. David looked around, unsure of what to do, so he joined the girls. Rocky seemed horrified that Frank was chasing him and kept trying to avoid him. Once Rocky finished, he sat back on the edge of his tank, making everyone look to him.

"Well, really!" Frank nearly snapped at Rocky like he was an unhappy mother with a troublesome child. "That's no way to behave on your first day out!"

Rocky hung his head, feeling ashamed with himself.

"But since... You're such an exceptional beauty..." Frank smirked, wrapping his arms around Rocky's leg and looked up to him, unable to stay mad at him any longer. "I'm prepared to make an exception."

Rocky grinned as he shook his bars, feeling happy again. 

Frank was happy that Rocky was happy. "Oh, I just love success!"

"So your dad made him?" David asked.

"I heard Riff Raff and Magenta went to the cemetery and dug up a corpse for him to use," LP gave a shrug honestly. "We were told to be kept out of the lab at nearly all times... Especially when Daddy wanted to be alone with Eddie."

"Eddie?" David looked curious of who this Eddie was.

"Columbia's boyfriend..." Miracle murmured, a little empathy in her voice. "He... Uhh... He... He had an accident..."

"Is he--" David sounded worried.

LP and Miracle hung their heads.

"Ve'll tell you later..." Miracle said as Frank was marveling over Rocky and gave Rocky exercise equipment for his 'birthday' and Columbia even helped. 

"In just seven days, oh, baby~" Frank sang as he held Rocky close, feeling so proud to finally have him. "I can make you a maaaan!~"

Suddenly, the freezer door beeped and the door was being lowered. Frank yelled out, bringing Rocky with him so they wouldn't be smashed.

"EDDIE!" Columbia shrieked, running towards the freezer herself.

"Eddie?" David was confused, the girls just said Eddie had been in an accident and now he was back? This was too confusing. Maybe tonight was a bad night to run away from home.


	6. Chapter 6

This man Eddie looked slightly familiar to David, but not as much as Columbia did. When he rode in, he looked nearly frozen solid, but he could move. He threw off his sunglasses and dropped his helmet on the tiled floor, making a clank noise. He jumped off his motorcycle with a big 'whoo' and spun himself. 

It seemed as though he had a deep cut on his forehead as he started to sing. Even if David believed Eddie was a stranger, he had to admit, it was a good song and that he seemed to be a good party person. Even Riff Raff and Magenta took each other by the hand and danced in the freezer together as Eddie sang to them, then took out his saxophone to play a lively tune about someone he had called his 'hot patootie'. Based on the interactions, David highly assumed this was Columbia. 

"Lovely party!" an elderly woman proclaimed as she danced with her partner.

LP took David by the hands and started to dance with him. David blushed at the offer, but he nodded his head and joined her. Miracle saw this, she smirked at them and she sat on top of Eddie's motorcycle, obviously wanting to ride it. Eddie forced Brad to carry his saxophone after his little jazz solo and looked the girl he desired into her blue-green eyes and continued to dance wildly with her by throwing her in the air, but catching her in the air.

Frank saw Rocky and LP dancing, this angered him. He had enough, but mostly from Rocky's dancing. He grabbed his creation by his beefy arm and tossed him in the elevator, locking him in the gate and went in the freezer for something.

"You're not that bad a dancer." David said to LP once they danced alone together, forgetting anyone else around them as Eddie hopped on his motorcylce with Miracle behind him, gripping him tightly, her silky blonde hair flying in the wind.

LP smiled, seeming to turn bright pink. "Thanks... Same to you..."

"Why haven't I seen you before, Precious?"

"Um... Miracle and I can't leave the house that much... Daddy gets worried that someone might take me away."

David had a sigh, but smiled. "Fathers, huh? Oh, can you tell me about that woman there?"

"Whom?"

David gave her a small twirl, then bobbed his head in Columbia's direction. "Her... She seems so familiar..."

"That's Daddy's groupie, Columbia; she's also a nanny for me and Miracle," LP answered what she knew. "Usually when Eddie came over to the castle before, we'd all go out for pizza at his diner."

"Do you know where she came from?" David asked as he dipped her like in the common romance dance called the Tango. 

"One night when me and Miracle were sleeping, Daddy wanted to go out for a drive, something was bugging him, and he saw her tapping down the street and picked her up..." LP shrugged, looking deep into his hazel eyes. "Do you know her?"

"She looks vaguely familiar to me... Would you mind if I had a word with her?"

Before LP could answer, there were high squeals of declining something. David put LP back up on her feet and they turned in slight horror. Miracle was burying her face in Magenta's apron and Frank was chasing Eddie with a pick-axe. He was lifting it and stabbing it, they could hear chop noises and Columbia was yelling. David's face paled as once Frank came out, he had blood all over his gloves and his axe was also bloodied. Eddie didn't appear to be moving anymore. 

"Oh my God..." David mumbled, feeling a little queasy. He didn't normally do this, but he had fainted in the middle of the floor, making LP gasp.

LP bent down by him to console him and see if he was okay. Frank made Magenta rip off his gloves for him and he went to get Rocky as he was still locked behind the elevator gate. When Frank met Rocky, he felt instantly charmed by him and had Riff Raff and Magenta get him out of his lab coat and he went to have some personal fun with Rocky. They linked arms and they went to his bed as a rock and roll version of the Wedding March played and the Transylvanians cheered for the transvestite and muscleman. 

Columbia was no doubt depressed, she had lost her one true love: Eddie. She wiped her eyes as she tried to remain strong, tonight was not the best night of her life. 

"It is bedtime, girls," Riff Raff droned to Miracle and LP, who was still on the floor with the fallen David. "Also, bedtime for your guest, it appears..."

"Is he okay?" Miracle asked her friend.

"He's fallen... Does anyone know how to wake him up?" LP sounded deeply worried.

David groaned as his eyes groggily opened and he looked around. Tonight felt like a crazy dream one could have after eating pepperoni after 8:00 at night. However, once he saw LP, he knew he wasn't dreaming, but he gave a crooked smile to her.

"Did I just die?" David whispered. "Because I found an angel."

LP had a small blush to that. "No, I'm afraid you're alive... Um... You better go home..."

"Oh, I can't go home..." David sat up, bending his legs and holding them.

"Girls... Bedtime..." Riff Raff reminded them.

LP and Miracle blinked, but then nodded.

"Yes, Dad," Miracle said, she stood up with LP and took her hand. "Come on, let's go." 

"Good night, boy." LP said to David as she followed Miracle to get some sleep.

David gave a nod. Riff Raff and Magenta picked David up by his arms, making his legs scatter slightly, but he looked between the domestic and handyman. 

"You're staying for the night..." Magenta told him thickly, not giving him a choice. "Ve have guest bedchambers."

David gulped, but agreed to it. It was better than staying with his mother. 

"I'll take him..." Columbia weakly volunteered.

Magenta looked back to her. "Are you sure, Collie? You've been through so much trouble tonight."

"Please, Maggie?"

"Vell okay... Get him a robe though."

Columbia nodded, she then walked up to David. "Come here, sweetie..."

David blushed and nodded. He took her hand as they went down the elevator with the sparkling groupie. Riff Raff and Magenta came down as well, they were going to make sure the girls were really going to bed this time before they would have to clean up Frank's messes of tonight's affairs. David kept staring at Columbia, not but not in a perverted way, he was very curious about her. Once Columbia got a closer look at David, she had the same thoughts. The gate opened as the elevator stopped and the four walked out, going separate ways. 

Columbia found a baby blue robe and threw it over her shoulder, taking David's hands. "Come with me, darlin'."

David nodded to her and followed, he then remembered he had wanted to speak with her. "Um... Columbia, is it? I was wondering if you could answer me something..."

"What is it, honey doll?"

"Uh... You look very familiar to me... Have we met before?"

Columbia stopped as they came up to a door that nearly matched the robe, she looked down at him. "Yes... I didn't think you'd remember me..."

David's eyes widened. "Huh?" He wasn't expecting that answer, it was shocking and bewildering.

Columbia opened the door and showed David the bed he was going to be sleeping in for tonight. When they were in the room, she decided to stay with him and she patted down the opposite side of the bed she sat on. David took off his lab coat and sat next to her, feeling awkward about being nearly naked around her like this, but the coat was getting a little hot for him. 

"David, do ya remember this older girl that used ta look after ya had long brown hair and a high voice?" Columbia prompted. 

"Yes, my sister..." David nodded.

Columbia smiled at that as she kept going. "Didn't she like ta tap dance all ta time even though her mother kept tellin' her to keep down that racket? And then, sometimes ya'd join her?"

David's eyes widened. "W-What are you saying?"

"David... It's me, Laura..." the groupie revealed to him. "I'm your sister."

David's warm eyes widened again as they lolled back into his head and he passed out, wide mouthed on the bed suddenly. 

Columbia sighed slightly. "Just like Mom..."


	7. Chapter 7

Riff Raff went to join his domestic sister upstairs to help her clean up a little. While he did, they decided to have a little fun and decided they wanted to be alone with each other. Riff Raff then scared Rocky off with candles, making him run down the elevator shaft and find his way outside as it seemed to be drenching with water outside. 

Meanwhile, Columbia struggled to wake David up, she nearly gave up and decided to let him sleep. But before she left, she lifted his body gently and tucked him into the bed, kissed him on the forehead and went to get herself to bed with Magenta. She nearly had a spring in her steps. 

She deeply missed Eddie and knew they couldn't have fun together ever again, especially after something very depressing she discovered. It wasn't that bad of news, but it was going to be hard, because she really needed Eddie's help on this part. 

"How are you feeling, Columbia?" Magenta asked as she was in her night clothing and she was drying brushing her hair down.

"Mmm... I'm okay, I guess..." Columbia sighed as she joined her best friend in the castle as she was getting her pajamas on as it was quite late. "I was talkin' with that new boy."

Magenta looked to her. "Who?"

Columbia looked back. "His name's David..."

"Oh, the little Earth boy?" Magenta asked as she continued to brush, struggling a little due to how endlessly frizzy her hair was. 

"Yeah..."

Magenta had a rather evil smirk. "I think the Master's daughter likes him..."

Columbia had a giggle as she buttoned up her striped pajama top. "I think so too... They look so cute together..."

Magenta had a low chuckle. "Vhy vere you talking vith him?"

"Oh, umm... Just helping him get settled... I don't blame him for runnin' away from home... His mother's a handful."

Magenta looked concerned as she allowed Columbia to take her boot off and give her toenails a bit of paint that she liked. "How do you know about his mother?"

"Uhh... Just do..."

"Collie..."

"I dunno..."

"Columbia..."

"I really don't know, Genta!"

"Laura..." Magenta then smirked evilly.

Columbia frowned, giving her an evil eye for using her actual name, she then sighed and gave in. "He's my brother, Mags..."

"I didn't know you had a brother, Columbia."

"I do..." Columbia pouted. "Ya know how Frankie found me on the streets all by myself? Well... I had run away from home a little while before... Mother was just so controlling that I couldn't stand it... I was gonna take him with me, but he needed an education, he was a little kid at the time..."

"Vow..." Magenta was a little surprised.

"I didn't think I'd see him again, I missed him so much, but I knew if I came back, it'd just mean that Mom would yell at me and I knew she wouldn't have approved of Eddie..."

Magenta looked sorry and patted her on the hand. "It's alright, Columbia..." she soothed. "I couldn't imagine vhat it'd be like if I vas avay or if Riff Raff vas avay from me for so long... Vhat did he do vhen you told him?"

Columbia bit her lip. "He passed out... I don't think he likes me anymore..."

"Who doesn't like a sparkly girl? Vhy don't you give him some time...? You probably gave him quite a shock."

Columbia frowned, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Now..." Magenta playfully hit her with a pillow with the evil smirk. "Who's a good girl?"

"Hey!" Columbia called out from the pillow impact and hit her back.

Then, the two girls started to have a pillow fight.

Meanwhile...

"Miracle...?" LP said as she lay in her bed, her eyes wide awake.

Miracle groaned, she was normally nice to the younger girl, but she did not like to have her slumber disturbed. "Vhat is it, LP?"

"That boy..."

"Vhat about him?"

"I think I should talk to him..." LP turned on her side to talk with Miracle better. "I mean, he's probably scared... He probably feels lost a-a-and alone... He probably needs a friendly hand..."

Miracle smirked to her friend, though she still looked a little exhausted. "You like him."

"Wh-What!? No, I don't!"

Miracle smirked, she sat up on her bed and rubbed her weary emerald green eyes. "You so fancy him... You two danced together... You talked vith him... You like him..."

LP pouted, she hated it when Miracle would be right like that, especially since she was older. "Yeah, I guess I like him..." she gave in, blushing slightly. 

Miracle had a small grin. "Talk to him."

"W-What? Oh, no... I-I couldn't..."

"Come on, LP, vhat have you got to lose?"

After a few moments, David had officially fallen asleep in his bed, taking in the information Columbia just revealed to him. That was pretty huge news he didn't dare think he would find out. He always thought his older sister had found a new place to live and just started a new life. It had been true, but either coincidence or fate, they had reunited. There was a knock to his door, making him sit up.

"Huh, what?" David sat up in the bed. "Who's there?"

"It's me, David..." LP said, closing the door behind her, then went to sit on the end of the bed. "Forgive me for disturbing your slumber."

"That's alright, Precious... What's on your mind?"

LP looked to him once he sat up in the bed to talk with her better. "David, have you ever been in love?"

David slowly blinked until he shut his eyes officially. He then shook his head with his mouth seeming small. "Not really... My mom wanted me to be friends with this girl Scarlet, but I think that she was just trying to get rid of me..."

"Scarlet?"

"Yeah, she was just a pain in the bum, honestly... Not unique and delicate like you, Precious..." David then set his eyes to looking right at her.

LP blushed. "Delicate and unique?"

"And lucky," David continued with a sincere smile. "You have a family who cares about you very much... It's always been rough for me and my sister..."

"You have a sister?"

"I think you'd really like her..." David hinted after he soaked in with the fact that the first stranger he met around here had been his long-lost sister. 

"What was it like for you, guys?"

"Well... It wasn't really good," David scooted closer to her to speak with her, fully looking her eyes appropriately enough and enuciating in his speech so she could hear and understand him. "You see.... Shortly after I was born, my father left the family... I don't know why, he just did. I guess he just couldn't stand being married to my mother anymore, and... I kinda can't blame him... My mother's a very prim and proper woman who's kind of old-fashioned and handed out a lot of rules, I kind of rebelled against her like my sister. I always looked up to my sister."

LP smiled, that sounded rather sweet.

"Laura was very unique herself," David continued with a smile with the memories he had indeed have of Columbia even if he was really young at the time. "She often stayed out late though... Mostly because she was with a boyfriend or she would preform at bars with her tap-dancing... One night, she had enough of it and decided to leave like my dad. She ran away in the middle of the night..."

Flashback

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOUR DREAM, SWEETIE, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING YOUR POOR OLD MOTHER ALL ALONE!" Duchess yelled, rejecting a teenaged Columbia's dreams and wishes. 

"But Mom!" Columbia piped up.

"Laura Ansalong Jenesis, you are to never leave this house until you find yourself a sturdy man," Duchess glowered at her with her similar turqouise eyes. "And don't give me that old Eddie excuse, he doesn't count!"

"And why not?" Columbia frowned, nearly seething. "And it's Columbia! Remember? I changed my name ta Columbia!"

Duchess growled, rolling her eyes again. "You're still Laura Jenesis in this house, young lady! Now, when your father comes home--"

"He ain't comin' back..."

"Excuse me, young lady?"

Columbia faced her mother firmly. "I said he ain't comin' back and I don't blame him..."

"Laura Ansalong Jenesis!"

"It's Columbia!"

Duchess sharply sighed, glaring at her. "Go to your room... You're never leaving this house again, young lady and I don't ever wanna see you with that delivery boy Eddie ever again!"

Columbia growled, she wanted to stand up for herself, but that would require more fighting. She finally had enough and did storm up to her room, nearly stomping in her steps. Columbia rarely got angry, but her mother had went too far. She didn't wish to be known as Laura Jenesis and Columbia was her stage name, now she wanted it to be her legal name. 

The future groupie went up to her room and started to get everything she could and decided to have a walk down the street until she would find a better place in the world for herself. Who knew what the future would bring for her now? She wiped her eyes as she started to cry, but only because she was leaving the only home she had ever known and there was only one person in the house she could really relate to, she wished she could take him with her, but she couldn't.

"Oh, Davey," Columbia sighed once she saw her younger brother in his pink footy pajamas and holding onto an old teddy bear which had belonged to her boyfriend since he didn't like it as a child. "I wish you could go with me..."

"Don't want you to leave..." Younger David frowned to his big sister. "Want you to stay..."

Columbia sighed and stroked his ebony hair that hadn't had the blue streak yet. "I'm sorry, Davey, but I can't stay here for much longer... I'm gonna go make a difference in the world. I love you very much and I'll try to visit you."

David hugged his sister with tears rolling down his cheek. 

Columbia squeezed him in the hug, then kissed his cheek. "I love ya, Davey... Good luck with Ma..." she said, then made her way to her bedroom window and climbed down the emergency ladder which was used for family fire drills. Once she landed on her feet in the yard, she waved to him one last time and started to head for uptown in the city.

David stared out the window until his sister wasn't able to be seen anymore. He sighed and waved to her sadly as he hugged the bear.

Columbia kept walking down the street with her stuff, passing the late night weirdos as the flashing lights beat down on her. While there, she noticed a pick-up truck and the window rolled down to show a familiar face.

"Baby Doll, you look a little lonesome..."

Columbia stared at the sidewalk gravel she was walking on. "Just walkin' until I find some place ta go..."

"Maybe I could find a place for you..." he grinned with an eyebrow hook.

Columbia blushed, unable to resist that eyebrow hook. It made her weak in the knees like the shy school girl she once was. "W-Well... Okay... What's your name?"

"Dr. Frank-N-Furter."

"Doctor?" Columbia asked, that interested her once he allowed her to put her stuff in the backseat and she joined him up in the passenger, hooking her seat-belt on. She ignored her mother's advise about not talking to strangers or going in cars with them, of course, she was a little girl when this advise was heavy hit at her. "Can I call ya Frankie?"

"If you'd like..." Frank said as he started his truck up again and started to take Columbia away.

Columbia smiled to him, she forgot all about her troubles and felt like living with Frank was going to be the best thing in her life so far. The two shared conversation and started to laugh once they left into the forest to where Frank lived. 

End of Flashback

 

"I waited for her to come back ever since..." David said softly. "She didn't even come back for Christmas or my birthday..."

"How long has she been gone?" LP frowned to him, a little sad to hear that story.

David heaved a sigh. "I think six years now..."

"Oh, dear..."

"At least she had the courage to run away, I guess..."

LP looked to him, she still comforted him and felt a strange sensation inside of her body. Emotion: Agitation or disturbance of mind. Vehement or excitement of mental state. LP was feeling this towards David and she was slowly starting to fall in love with the boy that came from a different land, much different than her own. It was also a powerful and irrational master. 

Back with Magenta and Columbia...

The girls continued their beauty evening until dinner as they could see this from their television monitor. 

"Tell us about it, Precious~!" the women sang, laughing with each other. 

Outside, Brad, Janet, and Duchess were still stuck. However, a van was driving next to their car. The windows rolled down and showed two elderly men. 

Brad looked over and rolled down his own window and saw a familiar face. "Dr. Scott?"

"Brad, vhat are you doing here?" the older man with glasses asked his former student, surprised, though a little delighted, Brad was always his favorite student.

"I could ask you the same thing," Brad chuckled softly. "Umm... Duchess here lost her son."

"Duchess Jenesis?" Dr. Scott saw in the backseat that the woman was in fact there and he noticed who was sitting next to Brad. "Janet Veiss, is zhat you?"

Janet blushed and waved her tiny hand. "Hello, Dr. Scott..."

"So, what brings you here, Scotty?" Brad asked, using his old nickname for his favorite teacher in high school.

"I'm looking for Eddie."

"Who's Eddie?" Janet asked.

"Eddie!?" Duchess's eyes widened. "I know an Eddie! My runaway daughter dated a dirt bag named Eddie!"

Dr. Scott looked offended. "Pardon me, Duchess, but zhis dirt bag may very well be my nephew."

Brad took note of that. "I remember in some of your lectures, you mentioned him..."

They all decided to come out of their vehicles. Brad took Dr. Scott's wheelchair, setting him out to the ground. Duchess brought the older man up to speed of how David had run away and she ended up coming here with Brad and Janet. They all rang the doorbell, but no one answered and somehow, the door was unlocked.

"Do we go in?" Janet asked nervously. "This place is frightening me..."

"Davey must be here..." Duchess frowned. "There isn't any other place for miles."

"Perhaps Duchess is right about somezhing..." Dr. Scott shrugged himself. "I heard zhat Eddie vas living here for quite sometime after his mozher's deazh."

Brad, Janet, and Duchess called out for someone. However, once Dr. Scott was in the building, he was pulled up by some kind of force and was even going up the stairs with his wheelchair. 

"Dr. Scott!" Brad and Janet gasped.

"We better get him!" Janet called, running up after the man.

Brad nodded and followed.

"Hey, what about David!?" Duchess yelled, then growled. She followed them. "DAAAVIIIID!"


End file.
